Locked In
by Ms. Pixie Dust
Summary: Brennan are locked in a closet together by accident. You know what'll happen. Tehe. :


**Date: September 22, 2011 Title: Locked In T. Brennan & S. Booth Rated: K+ or T**

_**Summary: Booth and Brennan are locked in a closet together by accident. You know what'll happen. Tehe. I originally wanted to do this for Pirates of the Caribbean but I decided Bones would be more interesting.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Bones. FOX does...douche bags. Kidding! No I'm not actually.**_

_-Sincerely Ms. Pixie Dust_

Temperance Brennan was at the Jeffersonian looking for a tool to use on a piece of bone in one of the much bigger closets in the Jeffersonian. She was looking now for about 20 minutes, and her back or 'spinal cord' was aching because she was bending over, to see if the tool was under something or on the floor where she couldn't see. And! The stupid closet door knob was all busted and wonky, so if you close it from the inside it'll lock, and you can only open it from the outside. So they had to keep a chair to keep it open because the door closes automatically. Brennan was getting totally tired of this, and decided to take a rest on the chair that was holding the closet door, but she did something that she shouldn't have done and moved the chair. She took a little breather, and tried to rub her back which seemed impossible since she couldn't reach it. Not only that but her shoulders were hurting too, because of all the work she was doing today. She took a sip of her warm but soon-to-be-cold coffee, and went back to find the goddamn tool she was looking for.

But then she heard someone come into the lab, and wondered who it was. Everyone went home and she was the only person working in the Jeffersonian. Well who would work at 8:45 at night? "Hello?" She shouted. She then heard a familiar voice which was Booth, "Hey, Bones what's happening? Why you working at a time like this?" Brennan replied, "Oh I'm just finishing something up but I would've been done sooner but I can't find this son of a bitching tool!" she yelled. Booth held up his hands, and said "Woo! Calm down, Bones. I'll help you find this 'son of a bitching tool' as you put it. Now where is it?" he asked. She pointed towards the closet, "It's in that closet somewhere." Booth went into the closet and started looking. Brennan watched him for a little bit, and might've glanced at his nice butt, but she snapped herself out of it, and walked over to the closet and started helping, but because Brennan put the chair back to the door when Booth came in, so when she went in the closet she accidently bumped the chair, and the door swung and closed on them. "Oh! Goddamn it!" She yelled. Booth asked, "What?" She explained to him, "The doors knob is all screwed up and it can only be opened from the outside not the inside, and to make things clearer, we're locked in a closet."

"Oh damn it!" Booth muttered to himself. 'This is just great; I'm locked in a closet with Bones. Man! I hope I don't do anything reckless.' "Well" Bones spoke. "I guess we're stuck in here for the night. I'm going to go see if there are any blankets or anything to sleep on." Then she went off looking. Meanwhile, Booth was going to find a way to see if he could break down the door. He tried to push against it, and even with his strong muscles he could not get it down. He scanned the room for something big to use to knock down the door. He found a pickaxe and decided to use that. 'It's perfect' Booth thought. When Booth picked up the extremely heavy axe, Bones asked him, "What are you doing, Booth?" He answered, "I'm going to use this to break down the door" Bones then became alert, "No, Booth you can't! You can't use that because it belongs to the Jeffersonian, and it's only allowed to be used unless authorized. If you used it you'd get in big trouble." Booth put the pickaxe down, and sighed, "Can I use anything in this room to break down the door?" Bones shook her head, "Even if you did break it down, you'd have to pay for it." She told him. "Just come sit next to me and relax Booth till morning." Booth nodded, and walked over next to Bones, and sat next to her. "There's no blankets in here, I'm afraid." She told Booth. "Oh well" Booth shrugged. Then a big awkward silence came about. For some reason they didn't talk at all for about 5 minutes. Finally Booth spoke, "Bones, why aren't you talking?" Bones replied, "Oh I was just daydreaming, and thinking that's all," "Like what?" Booth inched forward a bit. Bones looked all around the room, trying to avoid Booth's eyes, and said, "Stuff...like...yeah." Booth laughed at her, "What's on your mind, Bones?" Booth got even closer that their lips were just a centimetre away from each other. "You..." she said really quietly hoping he didn't here but he did. Booth then lightly skimmed her cheek and pulled her hair back tucking it behind her ear. She sighed, "Kiss me, Booth".

And he obliged. He hadn't expected her to say it, but she did surprisingly enough. This kiss was very lightly and passionate. Bones arms started to wrap around his neck, and she deepened the kiss, and lightly made her way into his mouth with her tongue, and she moaned softly when his touched hers. Booth's hands were running up and down her back, and she was getting off a bit from this. Booth then forced Bones to lie on her back, and now he was on top of her kissing her, with him pressed against her. She moaned "Booth" she gasped sharply from him slightly rubbing against her. Booth then started to kiss his way down her neck, and Bones grasped his hair, and gasped at the sensation. Booth's fingers was now making his way south, and Bones knew what he was about to do. His fingers made his way into her pants, and he inserted his fingers in her. Bones moaned loudly from it. "Ohhh, Booth" He kept moving his fingers, in and out, in and out. Bones finally then locked on his neck, and shouted her pleasure to the ceiling. She then felt tired, and she blacked out...

The last thing she saw was Booth smiling sweetly at her, and mouthing, "I love you"

_The next morning..._

Angela came to work today, and she wondered where Brennan was, so she called all over the Jeffersonian for her, and she couldn't find her. Brennan was always the first one hear, and then Angela was the second. So she started looking in offices, and closets. She then looked in the busted closet, and found a sleeping Brennan on top of Booth, them both sleeping with each other's arms around each other. Angela just had her mouth wide open, and she laughed, and decided to leave them be. She though 'At least they had a good night. Now let's hope they hook up after this.'

_**The End**_**.**

**A/N: So? How was it? I hope it was good as my other stories. If you like this story go check out my profile, and see my other **_**Bones **_**stories. If you like "Sparrabeth" from Pirates of the Caribbean, go check out my story called '**_**Untitled'**_**. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. Sorry it took so long, high school...they don't give you a break. Well, bye-bye!**

_-Sincerely, Ms. Pixie Dust_

_Your Canadian pixie! _


End file.
